The specification relates to determining locations along a travel route that may include problematic travel conditions.
Routes of travel, e.g., roads, may include locations that have problematic travel conditions which may create situations where heightened attention may be desired of an operator of a vehicle traveling in an area that includes the locations. For example, problematic travel conditions for a road may include a turn, a series of turns, an obstacle, a construction area, reduced visibility, ice on the road, a narrow area, reduced lane numbers, roadkill, water on the road, etc.